Cause Boxers Are Better
by Fallen Wind Rider
Summary: What happens when Renji's bored and Ichigo's only clad in boxers?  Read to find out!  Yaoi, IchiRen, Oneshot.


I've had it in my profile for the longest time and I'm finally writing it! Yes my fabled oneshot.

* * *

Cause Boxers Are Better

Strolling down the street without a care in the world Renji was heading for the Kurosaki clinic. He was bored as hell and figured Ichigo would love to entertain him. He knocked on the door waiting for Isshin or one of Ichigo's sisters to open the door and let him pounce on Ichigo. Ichigo wasn't really a morning person so Renji enjoyed disturbing his slumber whenever he could. To his surprise Ichigo personally opened the door but what really surprised Renji was Ichigo's attire or lack of one. There was Ichigo rubbing sleep out of his eyes clad in only black boxers. Little Renji stirred.

"What the hell do you want Renji? It's early and I had a rough night yesterday." Ichigo said letting the redhead into his home.

Renji was confused to say the least. Why was that picture arousing? Ichigo was his friend, his best friend actually. Renji never considered anything more between Ichigo and him. One he was 100 percent sure Ichigo was straight. Two Ichigo's living and Renji's been dead for a couple hundred years. Three Ichigo is untainted from the world's cruelty and blissfully adorably naïve. Wait adorably? What's so good about Ichigo anyways? Sure he's a hero of Soul Society, willing to protect his friends and family with his life…ok not a good argument. Taking another look at the boy he tried his hardest not to gape. Ichigo's unruly hair was more so than usually. Yawning he looked so much like a puppy. I wonder how much he can fit in there…NO! BAD THOUGHTS. His torso was lean but not bulky like Renji's own frame. All his muscles looked toned and taken care of. His eyes wandered down to the boxers hanging dangerously low on Ichigo's hips.

"Yo Renji stop staring it's making me uncomfortable." Ichigo said nervously shifting under Renji's gaze.

"Oh sorry Ichigo got lost in thought." LAME not going to believe it.

"Alright then, so what'd you want?" He bought it!? Sure Ichigo's naïve but this takes the cake!

"I figured you wanted to do something. Where is the rest of your family?" Renji wondered looking around.

"They went on a family vacation and they didn't want me to miss anymore school than I already have. So what do you want to do now that I'm up?"

Make you moan my name "I really have no…wait." Maybe I should run and see as far as I can get? "Lets play strip truth or dare." Renji waited to get a slap in the face or rude comment, again he was wrong.

"Well then it'll be sudden death so take everything off except your underwear so then I can get back to sleep after you leave." Ichigo said patently waiting for Renji to comply.

* * *

Ichigo POV

This is too perfect. This proves he was eating up the sight of my body earlier. You know I never really did hear his sexuality and I'm safely snug in the closet so maybe there's a chance.

Once Renji undressed Ichigo laughed at him. Renji looked confused.

"What something on me?" Renji asked twisting around trying to find the object of Ichigo's amusement.

"I can't believe you wear tidy whiteys! What are you 6 or 60? No one my age or a little older would dare wear those! You really have no fashion sense at all do you?" Of course Ichigo was using laughing at Renji's underpants type to stare at the package contained with in them. It's huge! And his tattoos do go everywhere on his body. Where the hell is a camera when you need it?

"Take a picture it lasts longer."

"I would but dad took the damn camera." Shit.

"Oh?" Renji quirked one of his eyebrows in amusement.

Turning red Ichigo stammered, "Aren't we going to play yet?"

"Yeah sure." Renji said taking a seat on the couch. "I'll ask you first. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Like hell I was doing dare with me red as a cherry!

"Are you gay?" Shit if I don't answer truthfully he'd get to see me naked damn. "Wait before you answer that lets make it interesting. The loser has to do one thing the winner decides and can't back out."

"Fine and…yes." There I said it happy now?

Renji looked thoughtful. "Ok I'll have truth."

"Are you gay?"

"Yes." Score!

"Truth."

"Are you interested in me more than just a friend?"

"Y-yes. Same question back at you." Please let him say yes!

"Yes." Woot! "Are you a virgin?" What's with all of this extremely personal questions?

"Yes but are you?"

Renji looked a bit saddened obviously his first wasn't happy. "No. Are you-"

"Dare." Might as well get this over with.

"Lick my ass, between the cheeks." Gross what the hell? Shit comes out of there! No way in hell am I putting my mouth anywhere near there!

"I refuse." He smirked.

"Then take em off. Ichigo you lose." Oh right…DAMN IT.

* * *

Can he take them off any slower? I'm suffocating over here if you didn't notice! Finally! Hmm he's larger than I thought and it looks like he's as happy as me.

"S-so now what?" I want to tackle him right now and pound him into the ground with that blush of his! Wait, maybe I can.

"Well I get to do something to you but I'll be nice. Kiss me." Start off nice and slow then progress and go for the kill. This can't be his first kiss can it? "Will this be your first kiss?" He sheepishly nods. Awesome, now I can pop his cherry and get his first kiss too! "Well whenever you are ready."

* * *

Ichigo panicked in his head. I'm going to lose my first kiss to Renji. RENJI! The man I've dreamed about and done multiple things for him that he'll never know about. I don't know whether to jump and shriek like little girl or to regain what little dignity I have left and take the reigns. Obviously this is going to sex. Renji isn't as sly as he thinks he is. But if he thinks he's topping he's wrong. I want my first to be the seme not the uke. ((I got those right, right?)) "I won't until you take your piece of clothing off. It isn't fair that I'm naked and you're not." Renji nodded, it made sense. He didn't delay or bother teasing Ichigo, he just wanted release like now. Ichigo tried not to blush, he was indeed larger than most. …I wonder if men like him have the same problem as women with overly large bosoms. ((Always wondered that.))

"Well we're both naked you going to come at me or shall I make the first move?"

Ichigo snickered and mentally screamed 'thanks for ruining the moment jackass!'

Ichigo hesitantly crawled across the couch they sat in…it would need to be sterilized later, FOCUS! Renji was lounging comfortably arms behind the couch backed into the corner, staring lazily at Ichigo advancing. Ichigo placed his hands to each side of Renji but instead of kissing him he dropped his body on Renji's relishing the heat they created. Renji was stunned. Ichigo seemed unpredictable when aroused and the heat felt so good. Renji couldn't stop a moan from escaping his slightly parted lips once their erections touched. The throbbing flesh rubbed against each other, grinding lustfully. They both moaned, raising the volume.

Ichigo stopped, sucking air greedily. He almost lost himself to his animal instincts. "You like that Renji?" He didn't respond, still stunned and absorbing as much of Ichigo's body heat as he could. They fit like pieces in a puzzle. Ichigo took this opportunity to claim Renji's still parted lips as his own. Just a brushing of pink skin like down below but it meant so much more. Renji regained his lust, tongue darting out eagerly to meet Ichigo's. They battled for dominance for both here and sex later on. Ichigo had the advantage and ran with it, easily winning. Renji pleasantly sighed. Normally he topped but this was a pleasant change. "Now that that's over with lets change locations." Ichigo said picking up the now startled Renji. Sure Ichigo was smaller but he still had muscle. Renji wrapped his legs around Ichigo's waist, not wanting to lose skin contact or the pleasant feeling of their erections touching. Renji almost yelped as Ichigo's hands grasped his firm buttocks. They almost fell halfway up the stairs that was when Renji nibbled on Ichigo's neck skin leaving his mark. His arms snugly embraced Ichigo's torso. Renji cuddled while Ichigo was still moving. Renji sighed again. He was really starting to like not being in control. Snuggling his head near the make Renji heard a breathy whisper from Ichigo. "Take it out." He stopped and looked at his new lover confused. Then it clicked, his hair was still tame.

"No, feeling too good." Renji was then dropped onto Ichigo's bed carrying Ichigo with him.

"I want to see all of you free, like the wild beast you are." Renji barely caught the next part. "It turns me even harder." Ichigo highly doubted that was possible but Renji eagerly undid the band lets the crimson locks flow onto the bed. This is going great! Ichigo's hands wandered around the room. One was getting three digits coated with Renji's saliva while the others had found their goal of a bottle of lube. Ichigo left two saliva trails steadily receding down. Renji whimpered at the lose of heat on his torso; the saliva trails were attracting the cold. Ichigo traced every bit of muscle and black ink with either his tongue or fingers but careful not to lose all of the coating. His hand wiggled past the firm guards of Renji's lower entrance. He lovingly caressed that spot making Renji shiver with glee. His tongue also lightly flicked Renji's member's tip. Renji gasped as he was hesitantly entered and swallowed whole at the same time. He moaned and rocked his hips. Renji was trying desperately not to buck or thrust into the warm cavern. Ichigo's tongue was encircling the skin from hilt to tip playing with the throbbing veins. Two of Ichigo's fingers were exploring another part of Renji's body shortly followed by a third. They were hesitant but still doing their job. Completing their task and pulling out Renji embraced for the more welcome visitor. Renji was so close to climax when that happened that he growled when Ichigo's mouth left him and went to claim Renji's own mouth again. "Patience" Ichigo whispered against his lips. He readied himself staring into Renji's glowing need filled eyes.

"Enter me please, I want you in me now!" Renji surprised Ichigo by grabbing onto Ichigo's pale ass and thrusting Ichigo's member into himself. They both groaned turning into growls of pleasure. Ichigo's mind was lost and frankly so was Renji's. Ichigo pounded Renji mercilessly squeezing every sound he could from him. His one hand jerkily grabbing Renji's neglected member copied a fast erratic pace started by Ichigo's hips. Unbeknownst to either of them they both adored it rough and this was defiantly that. They both came together growling/shouting each other's name. Ichigo dropped onto Renji both panting forcing their lungs to work over time, riding out their orgasms together almost like they were one. Renji calmed first. Gently petting Ichigo's hair. "You were great Ichi, are you sure you've never done this before."

"Dreams don't count, I've never done this before. Thank you for doing this. Renji I've had a growing crush on you and now… Renji I love you."

"Great so I'm not alone, Ichigo I love you with all my heart."

"…so now what?"

Renji's eyes were half closed when he mumbled, "sleep."

He peered through slits looking at Ichigo pouting. "But I wan to do it again…maybe me on the bottom this time?" That did it; his was fully awake now. He really pitied Ichigo's family when they came home. He never thought Ichigo would be a duplicate of the energizer bunny like himself. They really were too similar.

* * *

Story Done!

Seriously this is my first oneshot so I doubt any of you will like it. Anyways back to writing new chapters for other stories.


End file.
